


It's Just Sex

by RegalPotato



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPotato/pseuds/RegalPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madalena hadn’t had sex for weeks, possibly even months. And it was starting to drive her up the wall. </p><p>Smut fic with a small amount of emotional plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My actual headcanon is that Madalena and Gareth either started having sex after 'Turns out I like you too' or they didn't have sex at all. But this popped into my head and begged to be written so...This fic is set after S02E07 (the 'I love you' episode) but before they go to Hortensia.
> 
> I've already got another 1000-ish words written, but I've hit a massive writer's block. So I thought I'd post this half just to get it out there (as I don't know how long my writer's block is going to last)
> 
> Please be honest with feedback. And enjoy.

Madalena hadn’t had sex for weeks, possibly even months. And it was starting to drive her up the wall. There were plenty of people she could lead into her bedchamber and spend an evening sating herself with, but for once in her life, the idea of doing so left a bad taste in her mouth. She’d tried taking matters into her own hands, literally, but it wasn’t the same as actual, bed-shaking sex.

The servants scattered as Madalena stormed into the throne room, her face betraying her fuming disposition. Good. She wasn’t in the mood for the morons this morning.  

Gareth was already seated on his throne, legs splayed, and a tankard of beer or ale in one hand. Madalena clenched her jaw. She was _not_ going to think about how easy it would be to take Gareth right there on the throne. Especially as it was most likely his fault she couldn’t bring herself to call anyone to her bed. _Bastard._

She sighed and slumped down onto her throne with less grace than usual.

“You okay, Queenie?” His voice was gruff next to her, as if he needed to clear his throat.

Madalena’s jaw clenched tighter and she grimaced, nodding slightly.

“You seem a bit…tense this morning.” If that wasn’t the understatement of the century…

“I’m fine, Gareth.” She ground out, rolling her shoulders. “I just…didn’t sleep well.”

He hummed in acknowledgement, putting his tankard down on the table beside him. There was a beat of silence before Gareth got up and dragged one of the low backed dining chairs over to their thrones.

Madalena raised her eyebrows in questioning.

“Sit.” He commanded.

She barked out a laugh and didn’t move.

Gareth rolled his eyes. “Please?”

With another sigh and pursed lips, Madalena got up and moved to the chair. He shifted to stand behind her.

“Gareth, what are you…oh,” her sentence cut off with a moan as Gareth dug his thumbs into her shoulder muscles.

“Richard never slept right. Always used to wake up with a messed up back. Pearl pretty much forced me to learn how to do this.” Gareth grumbled, answering the question Madalena had wanted to ask. “You looked like you could use it.”

He worked his thumbs deep into the muscles in her back, fingers gripping the edges of her shoulders. His hands were warm and heavy on her back and whilst he was admittedly undoing the tension in her shoulders and neck, his ministrations were slowly increasing the pressure between her thighs. She let slip another moan, failing at not thinking about Gareth’s hands elsewhere on her body. If the way he dug into her muscles said anything, he was not the type to be gentle in bed.

Madalena whimpered at the thought and Gareth’s hands stilled.

Madalena froze, her eyes wide.

“Um…”

She all but jumped out of the chair and turned to face Gareth. He was looking at her in confusion…and something else. She swallowed.

“I just remembered. I have to go…do the something with…the something.”

Without waiting for a response, she fled the room.

-

Madalena paced the length of her bedroom. What was wrong with her? Gareth loved her. Why couldn’t she just pull him into her bed chambers and spend the evening fucking him senseless?

 _Because you’re scared_ , she sneered at herself.

And she was scared. Terrified even. Galavant had loved her, but that was different. That was _Galavant._ He was decent enough in bed, they looked stunning together, and being with the greatest hero in the Seven Realms had given her a small amount of power and fame. But Madalena hadn’t truly returned his love.

 _Gareth, though,_ her heart clenched and Madalena swallowed past the lump growing in her throat. She’d never been scared to have sex with someone before…What if Gareth wanted to make love to her? Madalena had never ‘made love’ with anyone – regardless of what Galavant had thought.  Making love required total trust and a weakness Madalena refused to show. What if Gareth wanted to be slow and loving – too much like Galavant had been? What if they just weren’t compatible in the bedroom? What if he was terrible? What if…?

She was jolted out of her thoughts by knocking on her door.

“Yes?” Madalena called out, hoping it was a servant or guard needing her attention.

The door opened. Not a servant or guard then, since she hadn’t given them permission to enter.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Gareth’s sturdy frame stepped into her room.

“Are you angry with me?”

Of all the things Gareth could have started the conversation with, that was not the sentence Madalena had expected. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You ran off pretty quickly earlier. And I wanted to check if you were okay.”

“Yes, I’m fine. I don’t need you checking up on me, Gareth.” She snapped.

“Maddie…” The nickname fell off his tongue and it sounded so much better from his lips than it ever had from Galavant’s or Richard’s. “Talk to me. We can’t invade Hortensia if you’re avoiding me.”

“I’m…I’m not…avoiding you.” She forced a laugh, as if his comment was nothing short of ridiculous, but it sounded fake even to her own ears.

Gareth stared at her silently, mouth pressed in a thin line.

“Okay fine, so maybe I am.” She stalked to one end of her bedroom and then back again, stopping when she was in front of Gareth.

His brow knitted together in confusion, mouth open slightly in an unasked question.

“I haven’t had sex for months, and it’s driving me insane.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Madalena’s eyes widened in panic, mouth opening into a grimace. Gareth’s eyebrows rose. One hand flexed where it rested on the pommel of his sword, the other fisted at his side.

“So you haven’t been…”

“No! I…didn’t…I didn’t want…” Madalena threw her arms out in frustration and spun away from him. “I’m not talking about this. We’re not talking about this. This is not happening.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t do this, Gareth. I know we said we’d take it slow, but I just…I can’t be in love with you. With anyone. It’s just not me. I don’t do that.” Those were definitely not tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, or emotion clogging her throat.

“Since when have you ever had to be in love with someone to have sex with them?”  

“Since having sex with you will make it all real!” She yelled, spinning to face him. “And I _can’t_ do that.”

Gareth stared at her. The only sound in the room was Madalena trying to get her breathing under control.

“Maddie…” He whispered her name this time, stepping towards her. “It can be just sex if you want it to be.”

Something about the way he said it, that he was saying it at all, made her chest tighten. She glanced at him, and then suddenly, the months with no sex, her stupid feelings, and the honesty shining in Gareth’s eyes made something snap and Madalena was moving before she even thought to.

“Fuck it.” She snarled and grabbed the back of Gareth’s neck, pulling him down to kiss her.

He made a noise of surprise before letting loose a growl and pushing her back against the wall. He tasted like beer and Madalena found she didn’t care at all, hands fisting in the back of his tunic, urging him closer against her. His hands moved to grip her hips, and then suddenly he was pulling her into him. Madalena moaned into his mouth and Gareth’s fingers tightened against her, digging into the fabric of her dress.

“Bed?” He grunted into her jawline before biting down on the junction where her neck met shoulder.

Madalena let out a breathless cry, pulling at his neck to tug him closer again.

“Too far.” She hissed, hoping he’d get the hint.

She felt Gareth grin against her shoulder and then the sound of fabric ripping filled the room. Before she had chance to yell at him for tearing her dress, his hands were on her arse and he’d hoisted her up against the wall, thrusting a leg between her thighs. All she could think was thank god she was finally going to have sex again. 

Madalena locked her ankles together behind Gareth’s back and then grabbed his head to force his mouth back to hers. She reached down between them to unlace the front of his breeches, causing him to groan and deepen the kiss as she put pressure on the growing bulge in his trousers.

She freed him from his breeches, a small part of her grateful for his distaste of wearing underwear, and groaned as she grabbed his cock, already fully erect, in her hand. Gareth bit her lip – hard. She squeezed. He ripped his mouth from hers and unforgivingly nipped his way down her neck. She squeezed again, smirking this time.

“How easy is it to rip silken undies?” He muttered, voice thick with arousal, into the hollow below her ear.

“Rip this pair and I’m castrating you.” She bit out, clenching her hand around him to make her point.

Gareth hissed.

He shifted her weight over to the side, releasing one of his arms from under her arse. There was a stinging sensation at her hip, the sound of metal – his dagger if she had to guess - clattering to the floor, and then Gareth’s hand returned to her behind.  

“Did you just…?”

“Cutting isn’t ripping.”

“Bastard.”

He replied by grazing the edge of her jaw with his teeth.

She squeezed her hand down the length of him, flicking her thumb over the tip, and Gareth’s head fell to rest on her shoulder.

“Are you done messing around?” She asked.

“Are you ready?”

“Just fuck me already.” Madalena hissed through clenched teeth, trying to find purchase against him.

“You sure you don’t want to beg for it?” He laughed, squeezing her arse for emphasis.

She arched against him, sliding her fingers off his cock to rest against his chest.

“Gareth, if you don’t fuck me right this instant, I’ll…” Her threat was cut off with a gasp as Gareth shoved roughly into her.

Madalena groaned deep in the back of her throat. She was worried he was going to wait, to see if she was okay, but before a moment passed, Gareth pulled out and slammed back into her.

“Yes.” She all but whined, head thumping back against the stone wall.

Gareth’s fingers were gripping her arse roughly, his mouth, teeth and tongue assaulting her neck, and his rhythm fast and aggressive. One of her hands wrapped itself into the leather ties on the front of his armour, tugging him closer in time with his thrusting, the other hand made its way to the back of Gareth’s neck, nails digging deeply into the skin.

“Harder,” she arched into him, and Gareth obeyed his Queen’s command.

His armour was digging into her, the pommel of his sword scraping against her thigh and through the sensations she could hear Gareth groaning into the hollow at the base of her neck.

With a grunt, he shifted the angle and suddenly he was hitting her in just the right spot, pelvis grinding against her clit with delicious friction. Madalena’s breathing faltered, her breaths coming in short little gasps, hands scrabbling over Gareth’s shoulders and something finally – after months of nothing but frustration – finally burst as she climaxed with a scream. Her muscles tensing seemed to be enough for Gareth, who groaned her name in her ear as he spilled inside her.

Gareth collapsed against her, pushing her against the wall – his weight heavy but oddly reassuring. The room was silent except for the sounds of their heavy post-coital breathing.

“Fuck,” she sighed eventually, dropping her legs and leaning heavily into the wall, arms still wrapped around Gareth to keep herself upright. “That was…”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t expect it to…”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

Madalena sighed again, a sound of complete satisfaction. She grinned, eyes hooded and dangerous.

“You up for round two?”

“Only if you let us use the bed this time.” He grumbled with a smile.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super proud of this chapter. I am so uncomfortable with writing smut, but damn did I enjoy rereading what I'd written every time I came back to this fic.

Madalena tilted her head to the side, observing him for a moment, mouth in an open smirk. She scraped her nails from the back of his neck down to the front, before grabbing the collar of his armour and tugging him slightly.

“Did I wear you out?” She pouted.

“Hardly,” he grunted, moving so his forearms rested on the wall, either side of Madalena’s head.

His face was inches from hers and Madalena was about to kiss him when Gareth spoke.

“I know you don’t like talking about…stuff,” his brow was wrinkled in a wince. “But are you okay?”

Madalena smiled and let her head drop forwards to rest against his neck. Instead of replying, she sank her teeth into the underside of Gareth’s jaw. He sucked in a breath and Madalena pushed him away, swaying her hips as she walked past him towards the bed.

Thankful that today she’d decided to wear a dress with the corset lacing at the front, she made quick work of the ribbons, letting the fabric wash over her and hit the floor with a swoosh of air. She stepped over the dress, leaving her clad in only her heels and her crown. She could almost hear Gareth swallow heavily behind her.

Madalena smirked.

“Have I answered your question?” Her voice was already husky from arousal but she forced it lower to torment the man standing behind her.

Warm, heavy hands - the same hands that had made her whimper from imagination earlier – gripped her naked waist. Gareth made to pull her back into him, but she twisted to face him, pressing her body up against his.

“Gareth?” She whined. “You’re far too dressed.”

He ignored her and skimmed his hands up her sides to grab her face, pulling her against him for a searing kiss. Madalena couldn’t help but moan, opening her mouth against his and allowing Gareth to deepen the kiss.

He pushed her back towards the bed and Madalena broke the kiss, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth as she did so. She clambered backwards onto the sheets, biting her own lip with a smile and darkened eyes. Gareth climbed after her only to be stopped by a heel against his chest.

“Too. Many. Clothes.” Madalena reiterated, emphasising each word by putting more pressure against his chest.

Gareth groaned in frustration, his eyes raking over Madalena’s outstretched and naked body.

“I was wrong when I said you were super pretty,” he choked out, causing Madalena to raise an eyebrow. “You're fucking perfect.”

Her smug smile was a stark contrast to the shy grinning girl of the past few months in response to Gareth’s compliments.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Bullshit.”

He pulled back slightly, and Madalena let her foot drop to the bed, knee raised. Gareth undid his sword belt, throwing it to the floor without a care before he started working through the leather buckles of his armour, mouth drawn taut as Madalena’s knee swayed from side to side. Eventually she decided he was taking far too long and, with a roll of her eyes, leaned forwards and ripped open the last few buckles.

Gareth quickly removed his armour and the black shirt underneath, leaving his chest bare, and moved back onto the bed, pushing Madalena back into the sheets and resting his arms either side of her. Madalena froze. His chest was littered with scars.

Anyone who knew her or her past exploits knew that Gareth was explicitly not Madalena’s type – at least physically. She usually went for the classically handsome, boyish charm type of man, pretty much the opposite of the hard lined, gruff and tough, overtly thuggish physique that Gareth sported. But as she ran her hands over the scars that lined his torso, imagining how he’d received each one, imagining how much worse off the other guy would have been, heat pooled between her thighs and Madalena realised maybe she wasn't as sure of her type as she thought she was.

She ran her nails over his chest before following the line of one particularly nasty scar with her finger.

“It was my eighteenth birthday and I was _really_ drunk,” Gareth muttered from above her and Madalena took her focus off the scar to look him in the eyes, hands moving to ghost over the muscles in his arms. “And some prat thought it was his chance to take me down.”

“What happened?” Her voice was low, barely a whisper.

“He swung at me and I was too drunk and too slow. Got me before I even drew my sword. If he hadn't been a piece of shit with his own sword, might have actually killed me too.” They both ignored the way Madalena’s grip on him tightened at his words. “I ended up beating him to death with my fists before stumbling back to the castle and passing out at Richard’s feet. Woke up five days later having been patched up by the best healers Richard could buy.”

Madalena grinned lazily, fingers trailing unhurriedly over his arms and across his chest. “Are there any fights you've lost?”

“No, but I wouldn't tell you if there were.”

She laughed and Gareth took the opportunity to kiss her, turning her laugh into a deep groan. Madalena slid her hands up to grab at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. She arched her body into him, knee sliding up against the crotch of his leather pants, and Gareth ripped his mouth away from hers with a hissed moan.

“Queenie…” He groaned out.

“I really don’t think you know how sex works, Gareth.” She hummed in response.

“Are you forgetting I had you screaming against a wall a few minutes ago?” He muttered, leaning down to suck against the side of her jaw.

Madalena squirmed beneath him.

“That was then. This is now.”

Madalena pushed at his shoulders and drew herself up to a sitting position. She lifted Gareth’s head and crushed her mouth to his in a bruising kiss.

“Trousers.” She murmured against his lips.

He ignored her, pressing another kiss against her mouth before moving his head downwards to press rough kisses against her breasts. The regal part of her bristled at his disobedience, but the part of her obsessed with strength and power flooded with arousal. Madalena sighed, tilting her head back and moving her hands behind her for balance as Gareth continued his assault on her breasts. His teeth nipped across her skin before soothing the reddening marks with his tongue; one hand on the bed for stability, the other skimming over her ribs and hip.

And then Gareth’s mouth closed over a nipple and Madalena’s hand flew up to grasp at the back of his head, scratching at the skin and wishing she could tug on hair that wasn’t there. His tongue swirled around her nipple and Madalena keened against him, lying back on the bed and pushing her breast further up into his mouth, whispering nonsense into the air. Only when she felt him smirk against her did she realise she was whispering his name like a mantra.

Madalena tensed and Gareth’s attentions slowed. He pulled back slightly, lifting his head to meet her eyes. The hand she’d had on his head dropped to her side and Madalena swallowed. Still staring at her, the hand Gareth had over her ribs moved to cup one of her breasts, thumb flicking over the nipple. She inhaled sharply through her nose.

Gareth leaned over her, mouth hovering just above hers.

 “It’s just sex.” He spoke lowly before closing the gap between them.

Gareth’s lips moulded slowly against hers, drawing her into him. His hand was still against her breast, kneading softly and his body was hard and warm above her. She melted into him, gripping his arms tightly and opening her mouth against his ministrations. He understood her too well; he fit against her too well.

Madalena knew, without a doubt, that this was not just sex. Her brain began to panic, she wanted to stop, wanted to leave. She stopped responding and Gareth drew back with a sigh against her mouth. His hands dropped to his sides and he sat, straddling her knees, staring intently at her face.

“You’re not okay.” It wasn’t a question.

“I’ve never felt this way before,” she mumbled, voice barely audible, echoing the confession she’d made in front of the soldiers. “I…”

“I love you.” Her eyes snapped to his in shock, the words even more potent when actually directed at her and not at a battalion of men. “If you don’t want to do this…”

And that was exactly the problem. Madalena did want to, their earlier bout against the wall proving just how compatible they were together. She wanted to fuck Gareth; she just didn’t want to make love to anyone. And fucking Gareth felt a lot like she’d expect making love to feel.

He silently waited for her to respond, absentmindedly rubbing his thumbs lightly over her hip bones. Her skin was burning under him, body begging for more.

“I…care about you, Gareth,” she sighed, propping herself up on her elbows and ignoring the way Gareth’s eyes flicked down her body as she moved. “I _really_ do want this…”

The corners of Gareth’s mouth twitched up. And suddenly the hands gripping her waist tightened and he dragged her down the bed. Madalena yelped in surprise, the sound cutting off as Gareth’s mouth descended on hers once more. Without conscious thought from her, Madalena’s hands grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him further into her. She gave into him, all but attacking his mouth, tongues and teeth clashing, tugging at his lips. Gareth groaned into her, fingers no doubt leaving bruises on the flesh over her hips.

Madalena yelped again as Gareth unexpectedly flipped them, shifting positions so she was sat above him, straddling his thighs, her hands moving to rest on his chest. He smirked up at her and she couldn’t help but smile back, fingers tracing down his torso to toy with the edges of his trousers.

“You’ve been trying to get them off me all evening,” he growled. “What’s stopping you now?”

Madalena hummed and leaned forwards, her pelvis grinding against Gareth’s more than obvious erection, still trapped behind leather. He made a noise halfway between a groan and a growl, gliding his hands up her body.

“I thought you liked torture,” she breathed out against his ear, tongue darting out to flick against his skin.

His thumb grazed over a nipple and Madalena shuddered. Gareth smirked at her response and slid his hands back down her sides to grip her arse, pulling her against him and making them both moan at the friction. She shifted her hips and they moaned again.

“Okay,” Madalena panted, hands scrabbling against the edge of his trousers. “Enough torture.”

Gareth toed off his boots as Madalena finished undoing the remaining ties to his trousers, pushing the leather between her legs - over his hips and down past his knees. He kicked the offending leather the rest of the way off and surged forwards, grabbing Madalena before the trousers hit the floor.

Gareth’s mouth descended on her collar bone, teeth scraping over her skin. His hands were splayed across her back, just above the curve of her arse, holding her against him. Without warning, smirking as she did so, Madalena grabbed his cock and lowered herself onto him. Her eyes fluttered shut, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Gareth’s attentions on her collar froze, head thunking forward with a groan, fingers digging almost painfully into her spine.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

“That is the plan,” Madalena replied with an uneven smile, her voice barely there.

She canted her hips forward, hissing through clenched teeth at the feel of him inside her, hitting just the right spot to make her body shudder with pleasure. One hand dug into Gareth’s shoulder, the other gripped the back of his neck, pushing his face into her throat as she moved. He bit into her and she whimpered, hips momentarily jerking out of rhythm.

Her breasts were pushed flush against him and Madalena could feel the ridges of his scars against her skin. She squeezed her eyes tighter, crying out slightly as Gareth thrust deeper into her.

“God. Yes.” She choked out.

Gareth bit her neck again, lighter this time, as his thrusts became quicker and less controlled. Madalena tried to speak again, but she couldn’t find the words, instead whimpering deep in the back of her throat.

“Queenie,” Gareth’s voice rumbled into her jawline and Madalena’s hands fumbled against him at the noise. “You need to stop with those sounds or this isn’t gonna last long.”

She laughed breathlessly before tilting his head up to place a closed kiss against his lips. Gareth slipped his hands down her backside, gripping under her arse and shifting the angle and Madalena cried out, digging her nails into his skin.

“Don’t stop.” She managed to breathe out, clutching Gareth tighter.

His own grip on her tightened at her words. Madalena twisted her hips and Gareth’s thrusts faltered. He lunged forwards, smashing his mouth against hers violently, and Madalena’s pleasantly surprised gasp allowed him to deepen the kiss.   

She could feel her climax building deep in her stomach, hot and warm and heavy. She pulled her mouth from Gareth’s, pushing down on his shoulders to get him to lie against the sheets. The newer angle did it, his thrusts deeper, more forceful, filling her completely. Pretty sure she was leaving new scars on his chest from the way her nails scraped down his skin, Madalena tilted her head back as she came with a scream for the second time that night.

Gareth kept thrusting into her, prolonging her orgasm to almost painful levels of pleasure, and then his thumb pushed roughly against her clit and Madalena almost blacked out as she instantly came again. He returned to gripping her hips tightly, holding her steady, and thrust twice more before spilling inside her with a panting groan.   

Madalena collapsed forward onto him, breathing uneven and heavy, sweat glistening over her skin. Gareth’s hands slid up and over her back till his arms were wrapped round her. She was warm and Gareth was comfortable beneath her. Sleep began to tug at the edges of her mind and Madalena smiled lazily against his chest.

“I love you.” She sighed, mouth moving before her brain could stop it – but she was too drowsy to notice, let alone care.

Gareth’s pleasantly surprised “what?” was lost to her as Madalena slipped into a deep and peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut without sappy emotion. Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
